


Secrets

by sugascookies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: alternate title: suga fucks his way across every gang in motherfucking japan
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Secrets

It was a well-known fact that Koushi Sugawara had secrets. He always seemed to know exactly when to show up and when to disappear. It helped that he was always behind Daichi, who was his boss. It helped that he was always well-dressed. It helped that he would come back from jobs smelling like cheap tobacco and wine. 

Koushi Sugawara had secrets, but no one knew how far they went. 

“You wanted to see me?” the question was innocent enough. Daichi Sawamura looked at him from the other side of the wooden desk. 

“As a matter of fact, yes. Sit down, will you?” Daichi’s voice was forceful, and Koushi sat. He drummed thin, elegant fingers on the wood as he reclined. 

“Sugawara.” Daichi’s voice was hard, but with a note of fragility. None of them were older than twenty-five, after all. His eyes betrayed his gentle heart, though. Daichi had inherited the gang, and he was determined to keep them on their feet. “First of all, good job on your mission.” 

Koushi preened. “Just doing my job, boss.” his casual words did little to hide the pride in his voice. He brushed a stray piece of silvery hair from his face. 

Daichi smiled, just slightly. “Second of all” his voice became slightly tougher. This did not look good. “I have a job for you. If it pans out, we’ll have Shiratorizawa on our side.” 

Koushi nodded. He was so sick of all these damn jobs. It was like Daichi thought he was expendable or something! 

_ Show him.  _ A small voice in his head whispered.  _ Show him that you have worth.  _

How was he to do that? He decided to pay attention for now. 

“They need someone to run a raid against Seijoh. You can get in and out, Koushi.” Daichi’s tone didn’t change. 

Koushi nodded again, pale fingers wandering to Daichi’s wrist. If the larger man noticed, he didn’t say a word. 

“When do you want me to go in?” Koushi kept his voice measured as one delicate hand gently covered a larger, scarred one. 

Daichi’s breath hitched, barely, but enough for the voice in Koushi’s head to purr with amusement. “We need you in tomorrow at the latest.” 

“I can do that.” Koushi said. All business, very much unlike what was running through his head at that moment. “Is there anything else?” 

“One more thing.” Daichi’s voice had taken on a gravelly tone. It sent goosebumps down Koushi’s spine and he felt a familiar heat travel toward his stomach. “Remember to be quiet.” 

Koushi opened his mouth to ask what Daichi meant, only to be met with lips on his. He kissed back, all tongue and teeth and toughness. 

Strong hands wrapped their way around Koushi’s skinny wrists and lifted them above his head. Koushi wrenched his hands from Daichi’s grasp, instead cupping the larger man’s face. He broke the kiss, still composed as always were it not for the stray gray strands sticking out from his scalp. 

The smirk that painted Daichi’s face was infuriating. Koushi wanted to slap it off.  _ Patience _ . The thing within him purred.  _ That will come in time.  _

Koushi settled for moving his hands downward, letting them ghost over the growing bulge in Daichi’s pants. The moan that escaped the dark-haired boy’s lips was satisfying. Surely, Koushi would make his way through the ranks if he let Daichi fuck him? 

Koushi tilted his face, looking up at Daichi with false innocence. “Is something wrong?” 

Daichi growled. For the first time, Koushi began to regret his plan. What if Daichi killed him instead? His worries were for naught, however, when Daichi grabbed him by the waist and heaved him up onto the desk. 

Warm hands slipped their way under Koushi’s neat, wrinkle-free shirt. Koushi’s own long-fingered hands ripped off Daichi’s button-down without any ado. 

Koushi’s shirt followed Daichi’s soon enough, and Koushi felt himself captured in an open-mouthed kiss. He let Daichi have his way, knowing that it would work out for him in the end. 

Koushi’s pants and underwear dropped to the floor, and he was sitting before his boss in his naked glory. Daichi licked his lips, and Suga could feel his dick twitch. Dammit. 

Daichi hefted Koushi up, then set him back down on the desk in a different position. Daichi was particular about many things, and this seemed to be one. 

Koushi hooked a finger into Daichi’s pants, the ln pulled. His underwear followed suit, and Koushi took it in. Daichi was...impressive, to say the least. He wasn’t particularly long, but his cock was thick enough that it worried Koushi, just a bit. 

Daichi motioned with his fingers, and Koushi slid off the desk and to his knees. He opened his mouth obediently and felt his boss’s cock slide into his mouth. 

Koushi sucked, relishing in the lewd moans that escaped Daichi’s lips. Warm hands slid to Koushi’s ass, and he could hear Daichi fumbling in a desk drawer. He knew his guess was correct when he could hear liquid sloshing, then a finger slid into his ass. 

Koushi moaned. He couldn’t help it. Daichi’s low chuckle rumbled through his body, and it was almost...soft. It was confusing, hearing his boss, always untouchable, always fighting, loosen up so much. 

A second finger joined the first as Koushi kept sucking Daichi’s dick. Daichi’s moans went straight to Koushi’s dick and he whined, desperate for something, anything, to relieve the pressure between his legs. 

Daichi noticed. Of course he did, why wouldn’t he? His fingers scissored inside of Koushi, even as a third joined them. The burn was noticeable, but not painful. The pleasure as Daichi’s other hand snaked forward to rub his cock far outweighed it. 

Daichi tensed as Koushi sucked, doing his best to swallow his moans. What had Daichi even called him in for? It didn’t matter anymore. 

Daichi’s eyes practically rolled back as he came, the white liquid flowing down Koushi’s throat. He swallowed it without complaint as soon as Daichi pulled out of his mouth, then returned to finger-fucking him so hard that Koushi was considering the possiblilty that he would cum then and there. 

Daichi inserted a fourth finger, clearly enjoying watching Koushi squirm. “You like that, don’t you, Sugawara?” 

“Ye~sssss~” Koushi’s response came as a watery moan. “Please, Sawamura, let me- haaaaa~ give me your dick~”. 

In response, Daichi pulled his fingers out of Koushi, who whined at the loss of contact. He lined his dick up at Koushi’s entrance, then paused. 

  
  


“Are you certain?” The hesitation in Daichi’s voice was gentle, that of a man who was afraid to love someone like this. 

“For the love of god, just fuck me!” Koushi exclaimed. That was all Daichi needed as he rammed into the smaller man, now bent over the desk. 

The sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room. Koushi tensed, then sighed as the release overtook him. Daichi’s lips against his skin, Daichi’s dick in his ass, everything around him was Daichi. Never mind that. Koushi would have what he wanted soon enough. The sticky white substance on his stomach made for an odd sensation, quickly forgotten as Daichi’s dick brushed the smaller man’s prostate. A loud moan escaped Koushi, ass jiggling with every thrust. His dick hardened again as his eyes rolled back. 

“Fuck~ yes~ right there~” Koushi didn’t even know what he was saying. All he could think was Daichi, Daichi, Daichi. The transfer of power taking place behind the scenes was subtle, sure, but it was easy to see that Daichi wouldn’t be sending Koushi into the field anyway. It was doubtful that he’d be able to walk at this rate. 

“Fuck, baby~” Daichi’s deep voice against the shell of Koushi’s ear sent a shudder down his spine. “Fuck, baby, you’re so perfect~”. 

The praise was too much for Koushi to take. A high-pitched, keening whine escaped his lips as he came for the second time in less than twenty minutes. 

Daichi’s thrusts grew sloppy and he, too, came into Koushi with a groan. Muscular arms wrapped their way around the silver-haired man and Daichi pulled out with a groan. 

Koushi immediately sat up and pulled his clothes on. 

“Where are you going?” Daichi’s voice was almost...sad. 

Koushi’s eyes sparkled. “I have a job, don’t I?” The door swung shut behind him. 


End file.
